Thankful
by Arctimon
Summary: Cyborg and the team sit down to have a nice, calm, totally non-eventful holiday dinner. Or at least attempt to. Includes special guest Sarah Simms! May include a threatening of bodily harm or two. Happy Holidays, everyone!


_**Disclaimer:**_ _The Teen Titans animation is owned by Glen Murakami and...maybe still Cartoon Network? Who knows at this point?_

* * *

 _ **Thankful**_

"I still don't quite understand how you're expecting everyone to eat all of this food."

"It's something that has to be experienced, believe me. Tongs."

She handed it to Cyborg, who ducked back into the oven. "You could feed half of Jump City with everything here."

"Oh, don't worry. That's the intention. Knife."

"Am I just handing you random stuff at this point?"

"Yes. Wrench."

She stopped cold, the tool already halfway into his hand. "Cyborg!"

He laughed as he closed the oven door. "Gets you every time, Sarah."

Sarah tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and adjusted her apron. "Are we almost ready?"

"Yeah, let me just check on the ham one more time."

Together, they bent over to check in the secondary oven. The twenty pound honey-glazed ham was glistening in its own juices. Yes, it was most definitely done.

"Didn't you not have this until yesterday? How did you get such a great ham on such short notice?" Sarah asked.

"I had one set aside for me." Cyborg rubbed his hands together in anticipation of the food. "One of the best perks of being a superhero."

Sarah raised an eyebrow at him. "Not the Watchtower visits? Not the adoring public? The dibs on food?"

" _Exactamundo._ "

She stifled a laugh as she went to go grab the silverware out of the drawer. "Priorities, Cy."

It was a wonder that they were able to get anything together at all. The Titans had to foil a last minute robbery at the hands of the H.I.V.E., which threw off the cooking schedule a fair amount. But after a few calls to some other Titans, they finally were able to return to the tower just in time to get everything together. The round table usually meant for Cyborg and Beast Boy's video game escapades was raised with a white cloth on it, and the couch was moved in favor of regular wooden chairs. The table was already filled up with sides and morsels, with only the main attraction missing.

"I'm glad that you decided to spend today with us. We don't normally get any visitors here during this time."

"Well, what was I going to do?" Sarah said, counting the silverware out. "My parents are in Metropolis on business. It's either that or go back to the dorms and have to deal with my roommates."

"Now you get to deal with us."

Sarah smiled at him. "I'd rather be here with you guys than listen to my two roommates yell at each other through the walls of their bedrooms."

"Give us about twenty minutes and you might regret that decision." Cyborg pressed a button on the counter, and a microphone came up. He tapped it twice to knock the dust off and leaned forward to speak.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the tower, this is your Captain speaking..."

Sarah silently rolled her eyes as she took her seat at the table.

"We are now making our descent into Thanksgiving Town. Please put your tray tables in the upright position and GET YO' BUTTS DOWN HERE BEFORE ALL THE CHOW GETS COLD!" He paused for a moment, and then he whispered a quick "Thank you." before signing off.

"So, I have a question. How on Earth do you manage to get everyone to behave themselves when you're all together like this?" Sara asked.

He put up a finger at her. "We have one rule at the Teen Titans Thanksgiving Dinner Table. No fighting."

"…Isn't that asking a lot?"

Cyborg shrugged. "We mostly keep it to a minimum. Always starts with BB, though."

"Color me shocked."

"I mean, come on." He pointed to a gelatinous mass at the end of the table, which was wiggling on its own. "How am I suppose to make that tofu crap look good? I'm a technological wonder, not a magician."

"I'm sure he appreciates it all the same, Cy."

"Until he complains about it," the voice behind her interjected.

Luckily, Sara had gotten somewhat used to Raven's sudden appearances, so she only jumped about a foot off her chair this time. "I keep forgetting that you don't do doors, Rae," she said as she attempted to restart her heart.

"Sorry. Force of habit."

"Friend Sarah!"

The main doorway to the hall opened as Starfire flew through, pulling Sarah into a hug. "I am grateful that you are able to share the Giving of Thanks with us!"

"Star, calm down with the hugs a little bit." Robin walked behind her with a grin. "We have a dinner to get through. Has anyone seen Beast Boy?"

A bark rang out at the chair next to Robin as a green dog poked his head out over the table. A small audible pop came next with Beast Boy now appearing in his normal form. "I'm almost getting as good as Raven with those dramatic entrances."

"Maybe you should pick something more dramatic than a dog, Beast Boy."

"Nice tip, Sarah. I'll save that for next time. But for now...man, am I starving!" Beast Boy reached for the nearest roll, but a mechanical hand slapped him away at the last second.

"OW!"

"You know the rules, B." Cyborg mockingly waved his finger at him. "We have to start the tradition."

"Tradition?"

"I'm glad you asked, Sarah." Her boyfriend conjured a monocle and pipe out of nowhere, blowing bubbles as he continued. "It's a time honored custom in our Tower to state all that they are thankful for from this past year. It requires the reading of the sacred tome of-"

"Oooh! Oooh! I wanna go first!" Beast Boy waved his hand in the air wildly. Ignoring his best friend's heavy sigh, he sauntered on. "I'm thankful that everyone loved my new movie!"

Sarah, confused, turned to her left. "Movie? Cyborg, what is he talking about?"

"He's talking about something that we're never going to revisit again."

"Wait a minute." Sarah had come to a realization. "That movie where you guys wanted to shoot your own superhero movie? The animated one that you guys showed up at during the credits?" Not getting an immediate response, her question was answered by the looks on their faces. "I took the camp kids to that movie and they loved it!"

"Yeah, girl!" Beast Boy high-fived her. "Thank you for contributing to the 'Make Beast Boy Super Awesome Foundation'!"

" _Moving on..._ " Cyborg turned to the team leader. "Robin, your turn."

"You all told me it wouldn't happen! Ha! In yo' faces!"

Beast Boy made a move to continue his diatribe, but a hand of dark energy appeared on his mount, cutting him off. Raven, slightly amused, looked over at Robin. "You better go before he runs out of oxygen."

"For me, I am thankful for all of our new teammates around the world. I'm glad that we only blew up the tower twice this year..."

Sarah stole a glance at Cyborg, who was now twiddling his thumbs and whistling.

"But above all, I'm thankful for the best girlfriend in the entire world!"

"And I am thankful for the best boyfriend on this planet!" Starfire responded. The two began cooing to each other in their seats, prompting a copious amount of gagging from across the table.

"Cyborg, be nice."

"But how can they be the best if we have the swag?"

Sarah looked down to see a shiny "#1 Girlfriend" button pinned to her shirt. "How-?"

"Raven," Cyborg interrupted, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but rescue us from this madness."

The spellcaster looked all around the table at her team leader still throwing googly eyes at Star, to Beast Boy rubbing his now released mouth, to the pleading look of Cyborg. "I'm just glad that I didn't have to murder anyone this year."

"Wait, you're acting like you got close at some point," Sarah said.

Raven wordlessly looked at Beast Boy, who noticed her death stare and shrugged. "Hey, to be fair, how was I suppose to know what 'Do Not Disturb!' actually means?"

"Oh, I don't know," Raven added sarcastically. "Maybe after the third time."

"Ahem."

Everyone at the table looked up from their cooing/glaring/whatever they were doing to see Cyborg coughing over them. "We haven't gotten to the most important person yet." He flourished in his girlfriend's direction. "Go ahead, Sarah. What are you thankful for?"

Sarah thought for a moment. "Well, I'm thankful that I'm here with you guys. I had a pretty rough year with my first semester at college, and I missed hanging out with everyone here. With Mom and Dad being gone most of the time, I got really lonely and..."

She stopped herself, wiping away a tear. "Sorry, I didn't mean to bring the mood down. It's just-"

She suddenly felt a myriad amount of bodies all around her, as the team gathered in a giant group hug.

"We are very glad to have you here, friend Sarah. It does not matter the circumstances. You can drop yourself in anytime."

"Thank you, Star. And...everyone." She patted the two arms closest to her. "Well, I think that's enough sappy talk for one day. How about we dig in?"

"That is an excellent idea." Cyborg got his fork in his hand, ready to dive in. "Now, we are going to _take turns_ because we are not savages. Robin, you can-"

The rest of his declaration went unheard as the other four members of the team dove headlong into the fray, grabbing whatever food they can get their hands on.

"It's not too late, you know," Cyborg said as he glanced over at Sarah. "The door's right over there."

The blonde grabbed her own cutlery and disappeared into the fray, clearly not taking his advice. All he could do was shake his head in laughter. "Yeah, girl, you're more like us than you think."

...Then he shouted after her. "Can you grab me some ham while you're in there?"

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** This was suppose to come out after Thanksgiving.

And then it didn't.

...That's all. There's no story behind it, really.

I am looking to make more TT fanfics in the new year. Hopefully, I can strike a nice balance between that, _Big Hero 6_ , and whatever else my crazy mind can think about.

Thank you for all of the positive feedback for my new fics this year. Let's carry it into 2019, OK?

Read and review, if you like. Until next time.


End file.
